Why is Antonio Special?
by Victoria090
Summary: Why does the Nighloks want Antonio? What are the 8 crystals for? What are the Nighoks up to? What are the pure Lights? Slash.
1. Attack

**AN: Antonio never came the Gold ranger, he was Jaydens Long term Boyfriend.**

Antonio walked along the beach when he heard a sudden noise behind him. He turned around and saw a Nighlok. Antonio backed away and started running. The nighlok ran at the speed of light and was in front of Antonio.

"W-who are you? What are you?" Antonio asked in fright

"My name is Lighok, i am a nighlok" Lighok laughed and grabbed hold of Antonio's arm. Antonio screamed and started to pull at his arm, trying to release it from the nighloks grip. Lighok hit Antonio around the face and kicked him the stomach. Antonio fall to the floor in pain. Lighok laughed and grabbed the top of Antonio's head. He smashed it on the ground and throw antonio across the beach.

Antonio hit a rock in pain. Lighok raised his hand to shoot a light attack at Antonio but the rangers stopped him. The red ranger ran over to Antonio.

"Antonio! Are you ok?" he asked in worry. Antonio looked at the red ranger in confusion before passing out. Lighok ran of into a crack and went back to the Sanzu river. Jayden powered down and held back his tears.

Once he got back to the Shiba house. Ji sent the others away. He bandaged Antonio up and walked out the room to get water for when Antonio woke up. Jayden held Antonios hand and let a tear slip from his eye.

"I'm so sorry" Jayden whispered

"Jayden, i warned you ok the problems this could cause, the nighloks are after Antonio now, you need to keep him safe"

"I didnt want Antonio to get hurt, I was so stupid to think they wouldnt hurt him" Jayden yelled.

"J-jay" Antonio mumbled

"Tell him" Ji said before walking out and closing the door.

"Tell me what?" Antonio asked

"I'm the red samurai ranger... I think you got attacked because of me" Jayden said and held Antonios hand to his chest "I'm so sorry"

"Jayden, i'm fine... sort of" Antonio laughed "I forgive you, you didnt know i would be attacked..."

**AN: 5 reviews for the next chapter and the real reason why Antonio got attacked.**


	2. Antonio's Gone

Jayden had fallen asleep next to the sofa with his hand still in Antonio's He still felt so bad, no matter what antonio says he always will. It was his felt, he knew it or he thought he new it.

Antonio started to stir and looked down at Jayden he couldnt believe he was the red samurai. He thought it was weird they had met before when Antonio was court up in an attack. He just thought the red ranger was being nice.

_**Antonio looked around and picked the silver chain with a red J. He didnt under stand why Jayden liked red so much but he never questioned it. Antonio gave the money to the shop keeper and slipped the box into his coat pocket. **_

_**He walked out into the street and suddenly a man ran into his back knocking Antonio to the ground. Antonio turned around and saw a Nighlok attack. Antonio panicked and got up on the floor, he went to leave but two moogers grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the main Nighlok. Antonio tried to get free but they only grabbed him tighter. **_

_**The Nighlok knocked the Pink samurai out the way and walked towards Antonio. Antonio was panicking so much he felt like he was going to have a heart attacked. The Nighlok pulled Antonio of the moogers and throw him to the ground, kicking him in the stomach. Antonio felt tears threatening to fall.**_

_**The Nighlok lifted his hand to take the final strike when the red ranger hit the nighlok out the way. The red ranger kneed down beside Antonio and helped him up. Antonio looked at the red ranger and smiled slightly.**_

_**"Thanks" Antonio said **_

_**"Are you ok?" The red ranger asked **_

_**"Yeah i'll be fine" He replied**_

_**"Get out of here, and go home" the red ranger said and went back to the attack. Antonio watched for a while before leaving. He thought about the day and hoped he would never have to be in that situation again.**_

_**Antonio felt his pocket was empty and looked back. The place was a mess, he was never going to find it. Antonio signed sadly and left. He would of brought a new one but the first one cost a bomb to buy. **_

Antonio was lost in thought he didnt see the other samurai's walk in. Jayden stirred and sat up looking at them.

"So..." Mike said

"Do you think he'll come after me again?" Antonio said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, until he is defeated" Jayden said

"Oh... Ok" Antonio started to think "Does this mean i have to stay here?"

"Yeah" Ji said from outside the door way.

"Great its like being grounded" Antonio commented

"Did you get him Lighok?" Master Xandred asked

"No sir, the samurai's showed" Lighok said

"You need to get him?" Master Xandred bellowed

"I know, i will next time" Lighok said

"There is no next time, they will know your after him. They will keep him safe until your gone" Master Xandred shouted "But they wont keep him away from light"

"What do you mean Master Xandred" Lighok asked

"Turn your self into light and you might be able to get into the shiba house. Once your in, get ANTONIO. NOW GO" Master Xandred screamed. Lighok nodded before turning into light. He teleported outside of the Shiba house. Lighok went through the gate with no trouble and mentally smiled. He went into the main room and saw Antonio and Jayden sitting on the sofa hand in hand.

The others left and jayden sat down on the sofa next to Antonio. He took his other hand to make it comfortable. Antonio looked up just in time to see Lighok appear from a light.

"Jayden!" Antonio shouted. Jayden looked up and got thrown across the room and got knocked out. Lighok tried to grab Antonio but Antonio put his hands up. To both there surprise Antonio had light shoot from his hands. Lighok dodged the beam and hit Antonio. Antonio fell backwards and his head hit the table knocking him out.

"Hay!" The blue samurai shouted and tried to get to Antonio but lighok held up his hand and a a force field appeared. The blue samurai tried to get through but it sent him flying back.

"Thanks for the boy" Lighok laughed and grabbed Antonio's arm "Now the sanzu river will rise so high it will crack and seep through into the earths atmosphere and we will once again rule the earth"

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked

"This boy will make sure of that" Lighok laughed, than turned both him and Antonio into light disappearing through the window.

"Antonio!" Jayden muttered before he once again passed out

**AN: i thought i would do the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I did it as long as i could. But i wanted it to end here. So tell me what you think Antonio is or could do. I really want to know what you think.**


	3. Earth

Lighok landed on the ship and pushed antonio onto the ground.

"Here is the boy" Lighok muttered

"Ah, finally the earth shall be mine" Master Xandred said happily.

"Who is this boy?" Dayu asked

"Not now Dayu i'm busy" Master Xandred shouted. "Now Lighok i would like you to gather the 8 crystals of life for me. Dayu go with him. We have to start this plan NOW! Before the samurai's mess it up!"

"Yes Master Xandred" Dayu responded and stood next to Lighok and Lighok tele-ported them out and on to the Earths Atmosphere.

Jayden sat on the sofa. "Why do they want him? Why did they take him?" Jayden asked in anger, as he jumped to his feet and paced the floor.

"I don't know" Ji replied, the others sat in shock.

"We need to figur-" Jayden was cut of by the alarm sounding. "NO! not now"

"Jayden the earth comes first now go HURRY!" Ji said as the rangers ran out and towards Lighok. Lighok was on the ground digging something up in the center of the forest... digging. Jayden went to sneak up behind him but dayu appeared out of nowhere and pulled out a sword, hitting Jayden back.

"What ever your doing... do it fast" Dayu told Lighok

"Nearly there" Lighok replied, Jayden ran back up to Dayu and tried to get past but she carried on defending Lighok. Lighok saw Dayu was having trouble defending him against the rangers, so he shot a beam of light making the rangers fly backwards.

Lighok looked down and the saw the glow of a brown crystal.

"I got it" He called to Dayu. Dayu walked backwards towards Lighok but Emily hit dayu in the back making her fall to the ground. Kevin ran up to Lighok and kicked the crystal out his hand. Lighok looked at the crystal and saw jayden going for it. Lighok shot kevin in the chest with a beam that sent him flying into a tree and unmorphing, into unconscious'.

Jayden got the crystal but Lighok put up both his arms and shot Jayden with a high beam. Lighok felt his body drain of energy but carried on.

"AHHHH!" Jayden cried out in pain. He tried to stop the pain but it hurt so bad. Jayden unmorphered and his body went limp and fell the floor. Jaydens hand released the crystal and it went flying across the ground.

Lighok picked it up and smiled. He grabbed Dayus arms and tele-ported out.

"Jayden! Kevin!" Emily yelled she checked Kevins pulse and thankfully found on. She went and checked Jaydens but...

**AN: Hehe enjoy! please review :)**


	4. Fire- Part 1

It was faint. Emily signed in relief that there was actually a pulse.

"Mike you get Kevin, me and Mia will get Jayden" Emily said and mia nodded her head and helped pick Jayden up.

"Master Xandred i have the Earth crystal for you" Lighok said and handed the crystal to Master Xandred. Master Xandred smiled evily and laughed.

"1 down 7 to go" Master Xandred commented.

"What are these crystals?" Dayu asked

"There are 8 towers all around the world, that was built by ancient gods. There is a hole at the top of each one. If you place the Crystal in each of these holes, a beam of light will go towards the sun. Once each beam hits the sun a even bigger beam will come back down towards the center of the earth hitting a suject that needs to be made of pure light. This will give us the enough power to open the gate ways to earth and flood it!" Master Xandred replied.

"Where are we going to find a being made of pure light?" Dayu asked in confusion

"Don't worry" Lighok said smugly, than turned towards antonio who was starting to wake up. Antonio looked around,

"Where am i?" Antonio asked

"My name is Master Xandred" Master Xandred replied and looked at Antonio "You are here for a very special reason"

"W-what?" Antonio asked and tried to get up but his arms and legs were chained together and attached to a wall.

"You will be informed soon enough, first we need the 8 crystals" Master Xandred said.

"I want Jayden to pay for making me lose so much power in are last attack" Lighok angerly told Master Xandred.

"Of course" Master Xandred replied "What do you have planned?"

"Well..." Lighok started.

Jayden and Kevin lay on there medical beds. Jayden started to stir and looked around.

"I'm sorry i lost the crystal-thing Lighok was trying to steal" Jayden murmured

"Jayden it wasn't your fault but we need to get the rest of the crystals." Emily informed

"Why?" he asked "What was that crystal?"

"There are 8 towers all around the world, that was built by ancient gods. There is a hole at the top of each one. If you place the Crystal in each of these holes, a beam of light will go towards the sun. Once each beam hits the sun a even bigger beam will come back down towards the center of the earth hitting a suject that needs to be made of pure light. This will give Master Xandred enough power to open the gate ways to earth and flood it with the sanzu river" Ji spoke "I havent been able to find out what this being of pure light is but i will try. In the mean time you need to travel to 'Mauna Loa' on Hawai's biggest isaland There you will find the red crystal representing 'Fire'. You must hurry through"

"Of course, we will retrieve as many as we can" Jayden said standing up he got dressed in clothes that were less shredded.

Once they were done dressing they heard the alarm sound.

"Isn't he had enough for one day" Mike groaned and walked towards the map.

"Its coming from Hawai, they are already on there way to get the red crystal" Ji said with panic in his voice.

"We'll take the mega-zord and fly over there" Jayden shouted and ran over towards the mega-zord.

Lighok pulled Antonio along with him and laughed as he couldnt wait for his place to come into action. He had Dayu go get the Red crystal while he distracts them with Antonio. Antonio looked at Lighok with a frown he had Chains around his waist, wrists and ankles. One of the wrist chains was connected to Lighoks wrist so Antonio wouldnt get away.

Antonio looked up as he saw the Mega-Zord land and the rangers run out. The red rangers eyes landed on Antonio.

"Antonio!" he shouted and went to run towards him but the blue ranger stopped him.

"Listen Jayden we want Antonio back as much as you, but we need to get this Red crystal." The blue ranger said and looked down "And fast"

"Ok!" The red ranger breathed out and looked at Antonio one last time before running towards the mountain.

"You see" Lighok laughed "He picked a crystal over the love of his life" Antonio looked down at his feet. he admits it did hurt to see Jayden leave but it was for the best.

"It was for the best" Antonio muttered before Lighok tele-ported them both to the top of the volcano.

The rangers ran up and saw Lighok tele-port in. "You guys keep him busy" The red ranger pointed towards lighok "i'll go after the red crystal"

"Got it" They said in illusion and ran towards Lighok. Lighok saw the attack and held Antonio in ffront of him.

"If you want me you'll have to go through your friend" Lighok laughed, the rangers looked with anger, they couldnt just stand there, but they couldn't attack either.

**AN: WOW, i like this story and i might reveal who this pure being is and what Lighok wants Antonio for... Umm... what shall i do? **

**PS: please check out my other story 'Alien' which is also based around Antonio and Jayden, But it mentions the others a bit more in the 2nd and 3rd chapter. i am writing both and trying not to mix up the plot lines. **

**I really want to thank **bandgeek18 **who's made me want to carry on with this story and not give up. I really enjoy reading the reviews and i like what you think. I hope this is a good explanation on what the crystals are for. :) **

**Vic x**


	5. Fire- Part 2

"What do we do?" The green ranger hissed out.

"Just kill him!" Antonio shouted.

"But..." The blue ranger protested.

"If you dont he'll take over the world-" Lighok hit Antonio in the back, making him cry out in pain.

Jayden saw Dayu pick up the crystal. She hasnt noticed Jayden yet, which was good. Jayden snuck up behind Dayu and knocked her unconscious. Jayden grabbed the gem and started to walk back up towards the top.

Lighok looked at Antonio, than at the rangers. "Leave now!" Lighok warned "Or i will kill this boy"

"NO!" the red ranger yelled, as he held the red crystal in his hand. "Leave him alone"

"J-jayden" Antonio said, trying to get to Jayden, Lighok pulled on the chain, making Antonio fall back. Lighok put his arm round Antonio's neck.

"P-please!" the red ranger begged

"Hahaha, you make me sick" Lighok laughed and raised his hand.

"Jayden... run, you have the crystal, GO! I'll be fine, i promise" Antonio smiled sadly

"No, i can't" the red ranger protested

"Jayden!" the blue ranger grabbed his arms "We have to go!"

"NO!" The red ranger yelled and tried to run forward but Kevin and Mike dragged him away.

"Antonio!" the red ranger screamed "I LOVE YOU!"

Lighok laughed and pulled on Antonio's hair

"You little brat!" he pulled the chain of himself and kicked Antonio in the stomach. "I'll show that petty red ranger what loss really is!" Lighok held his hand to Antonio's chest and burned him.

"Master Xandred isnt going to be happy" Lighok frowned, Antonio screamed in pain.

"S-stop" Antonio shouted.

"I won't stop until you feel pain" Lighok screamed and hit Antonio on the head. Antonio looked at Lighok.

"Why do you want me?" Antonio asked

"YOUR THE LIGHT, THE PURE BEING ON EARTH. YOU HAVE THE POWER TO KILL EVERY EVIL IN THE UNIVERSE!" Lighok shouted at Antonio "I should kill you now, i have nothing left"

"W-hat is pure light?" Antonio asked

"A pure light is the most powerful being alive. They can destroy all evil or destroy all good. In the entire universe"

"i- Um... What!" Antonio stuttered and closed his eyes, thinking _if i'm the light than why can't i get myself out of here. _Antonio signed sadly and reopened his eyes.

"Who are you?" Antonio asked "Your not a nighlok"

"I was human once" Lighok admitted "Just like you, my partner was the red ranger. His name was Cam. I was taken away by Master Xandred, He turned me into this beast. I didnt know why until he told me i was a pure light."

"You were human?" Antonio asked

"Yes, after he changed me, cam wouldnt look at me again. I got so angry, i killed him."

"Was he a Samurai?"

"YES!" Lighok shouted "I was turned into a beast for something i couldnt control, Now i'm making Jayden pay the price"

"NO! please leave him alone. You had to go through that pain... I'm sorry. But making me pay the price isnt right" Antonio tried to say. Lighok laighed "Hundreds of years i have felt revenge, now i'm finally getting it"

"Please!" Antonio begged. Lighok raised his hand and shot a beam...

**AN: Please review. Thanks**


	6. Pure Lights

Antonio rasied his hands in defence and was shocked when a force field came up. The beam bounced of the force field and shot right back at Lighok. Lighok flew back and of the Volcano. Antonio sat up and started to run... well sort of run, since he had chains around his feet. _Wait... i'm in hawai... How do i get home! _Antonio thought and in a matter of seconds he turned into light _How do i control this thing? _Antonio screamed in his head as he moved at the speed of light... Get it.

To get home. Antonio crashed into a door and turned back into him self. He looked around as saw he was at the Shiba house.

"We could have saved him!" Jayden shouted at the other rangers

"Jayden calm down, we'll get him" Mike tried to say. jayden turned around and threw a glass at the wall in anger.

Ji walked in to the room and saw Jayden. He saigned sadly and saw how upset and guilty he was. Ji was about to saysomething when he heard a crash at the door. He opened the door and saw Antonio.

"Antonio?" Ji said

"Ji!" Antonio smiled and stood up and dusted his trousers.

"Come in" Ji said in shock. Antonio walked in and towards the living room. He saw Jayden and smiled sadly _He looks so sad, does he really care that much? _

"Jayden!" Antonio whispered. Jayden's eyes snapped open and he saw Antonio standing there. Jayden looked in shock. Antonio smiled and was about to walk over there when he turned into light, he crashed into the wall by accident and reappeared on the floor next to Jayden.

"Ouch!" he moaned "that hurt" The rangers and Ji were looking in shock, Antonio smirked "Weird right, i was in hawai and i was wondering how i would get back here and BAM, here i am"

"I'm so glad" Jayden muttered and fell to his knees bringing Antonio into a hug. "Oh... i missed you, so much"

"Missed you to, but i have something to tell you all" Antonio got up of the floor and sat on the sofa next to Jayden, Antonio placed his head on Jaydens shoulder and smiled softly.

"Lighok was a human, he was taken by Master Xandred because he was pure light." Antonio told them "A pure light is the most powerful being alive. They can destroy all evil or destroy all good. In the entire universe."

"Are you a... Pure light?" Mia asked

"Thats what he said, and it explains the turning into light. The light force field. The light beam." Antonio shook his head in frowned "Lighok was a human with a normal life, he didnt know about the hole pure light thing. Master Xandred turned him into a monster. Cam-"

"Cam, as in a Samurai ranger?"

"He was a red samurai who was going out with Lighok. When Lighok turned into a monster, Cam left him. He wouldnt even look at Lighok... So lighok killed Cam out of anger."

"Thats so bad!" Emily gasped

"Cam was a carrier he had twins before he died. Both boys. One was called Leo, the other was called Carter." Antonio said "Lighok killed Carter by freezing him to death, than through him at the bottom of the ocean. Cam's wife Daisy, got Leo and hid him, She taught him what she knew and raised him well. Thats when the Shiba family carried on!"

"How do you know" Jayden asked

"I dont know... it just came" Antonio said in shock "Leo was 25 when he lost his first son... he burnt to death. Leo's second son survived and had one son and one daughter, before he had a heart attack and died"

"Stop!" Jayden shouted "No one but the Shiba clan new this, how are you?"

"I don't know, it's like its just slipping into my head"

"Ok... Antonio" kevin said "If your the pure light, how do you destory all evil?"

"The 8 crystals need to be in the 8 towers. Once they all are, a beam shoots at the sun, once all 8 beams hit the sun, a massive beam comes down and hits the pure light"Antonio smiled "the pure light choses what it wants, after the choice has been made. The pure light burns and sets the world alight. Killing ever one in it, creating new life"

"Thats a bit mad, How does it create new life?"

"It choses the people that are most good or evil." Antonio looked dead on into Kevins eyes "It rips them people apart, takes there genes and creates new people full of good or evil"

"Thats disgusting!" Emily stated

"Wait, so if you go under that beam... from the sun you'll die!"

"Pure light people are very rare in these ages because people new the power, they hung the Pure lights by there necks at burned them at the stake... like witches. The humans thought they had killed all the pure lights but some got a way."

"What did these pure lights do?" Jayden asked

"Mated, reproduced...created more pure lights." Antonio frowned "Until a few years a go, a young boy called Trent thought he could trust a human, he fell in love. She turned him and every one else in, killed them all. Few people got away"

"Thats horrible, how are these pure lights grown up?"

"Pure lights grow up like normal humans... But once they hit a certain age they get there powers and all knowledge" Antonio spoke "They understand everything and everyone"

"So what does the pure lights want now?"

"To kill... To kill all humans to destroy them and make them pay for wat they did" Antonio smirked "They have a plan, i can feel it."

"Antonio?" Jayden asked and moved away slightly so he could face Antonio fully. "What are they going to do?"

"They are going to destroy all living beings and things, They are going to rule every planet" Antonio looked at Jayden in the eyes "They have the power to do it"

"What power?" Mike asked

"Knowledge, they know everything, we know what move your going to make."

"We?"

"My parents got killed by your father" Antonio pointed to kevin "the humans didnt have the power so they asked the Shiba clan to send over the Samurai rangers... They did, the Samurai rangers didnt even flinch when they destroyed are kind" Antonio stood up and looked at them, his eyes changed completely yellow. "The samurai rangers are suppose to help us... am i wrong"

"No!" Jayden said and stood up in front of Antonio

"I finally under stand Lighoks hate" Antonio spoke "He wants humans to pay, for killing his kind, he wants you to pay-" Antonio pointed at jayden "For his loss" Antonio stepped forward "I wont let him... I love you, no one will hurt you"

"I love you too" Jayden smiled and interwined there fingers

"I have so much knowledge... it hurts, i know your pasts, i know your thoughts" Antonio looked up at the ceiling. "They want me!"

"Who?" Mike asked

"the pure lights, they want me"

"Why?"

"They need one more pure light to succeed"

"Will you?" Jayden asked sadly

"NO!" Antonio snapped "I won't join them..."

"thank you" Jayden whispered

"Wait... How do you know all this?" Kevin asked

"I have come of age!" Antonio said "I know everything, like i said. I have come into my powers"

"Are the Pure lights planning on war?"

"No, they will gather at the center of the earth and send there own signal to the sun, once it hits the sun, the sun will move towards the earth and kill everything breathing"

"Including them?"

"No they will change them selves into light and survive" Antonio spoke softly.

**AN: Ahhh, Antonio is so smart, he is super smart I LOVE IT!**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. War

"How do we stop them?" Jayden asked

"You can't! they have so much anger towards you they will not stop" Antonio yanwed "But for now, you all need to rest... Tomorrow we will discuss this some more"

"Ok night" Mike spoke and headed off... Mia and Emily followed on. Kevin looked at Antonio and Jayden before walking of too.

"You just wanted to get rid of them" Jayden pointed out

"I know!" Antonio replied and pulled Jayden towards him. Jayden smirked and crashed there lips together.

"I love you so much... Please never leave me again" Jayden Looked into Antonio's eyes, Antonio looked confused for a second. jayden smiled and pulled out a small box from his pocket. Antonio gasped as Jayden got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Jayden asked, Antonio smiled and hugged jayden tighter than ever before.

"Yes... Yes, yes, yes" Antonio crashed there lips together once again making them fall to the floor.

"I thought you new everything"

"Not that, but i will marry you" Antonio smirked and slid the ring onto his finger.

"Suits you" Jayden smirked and wrapped his arms around antonios waist bringing him in closer. Antonio moaned and started grinding there members together. Jayden smirked and ran his hand up Antonio's shirt making him moan twice as load.

"Maybe we should take this to our room" Antonio managed to get out.

"Our? i like the sound of that" Jayden ssmiled brightly, Antonio blushed and turned them both to light. _i hope we dont crash! _Was the thought that ran through Jaydens head, until they got to their room.

"Antonio will not help us!" A middle aged man annouced "He has fell in love with a Human."

"Telak, he betrayed us" A young women spoke out and started to sob "For a human"

"Sezah,not only that... He has fallen for the red samurai ranger" Telak's anger boiled up in side him."We need him!"

"Sir, we have found another Pure light" Caray said walking to the room, followed by Lighok. "He was changed into a monster by Master Xandred, but he is a pure light"

"Ah ha ha ha ha, we have 100 pure lights, now we shall begin our revenge" Telak yelled in glee.

"Of course, i will tell everyone to get there rest, we shall start in the morning" Caray bowed his head and walked out. Lighok smirked and followed Caray.

The next morning Jayden's eyes fluttered out and he smiled when he saw Antonio's body curled up into his side. Jayden traced the outline of Antonio's features and smiled to himself. _God, how much i love you Antonio! i'm go glad were getting married. _

Antonio's eyes slowly opened and he saw Jayden looking at him "Are you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe" Jayden smirked

"Creep!" Antonio smiled back

"Your creep" Jayden said pecking Antonio on the lips before sitting up.

"We have to go" Jayden added. Antonio pounted before stepping out and grabbing a pair of boxers. He turned his head, and saw Jayden putting his jeans on. Antonio went up behind Jayden and wrapped his arms around his waist. Antonio placed his head on Jayden's back.

"If you get the 8 crystals and put them in a circle it will create a disk, A samurai disk"

"Really?" Jayden turned around in interest. Antonio placed his head of Jaydens chest.

"These crystals will make a power disk, that can only be used once. This disk will allow you to bring someone from the dead, in 24 hours on dieing"

"If we get the rest of the crystals we can make this disk."

"To late Lighok has the other seven, he has them now... As does the pure lights... Lighok joined them."

"What shall we do?" Jayden asked

"Travel to the center of the Earth and stop the Pure lights" Antonio said and with a wave of his hand he was fully dressed. "You go get the others, i'll get the crystal" Jayden pecked Antonio on the lips before walking of down the hall. Antonio smiled and walked of to get the red crystal.

Antonio grabbed the crystal and walked towards the rangers. "I'll take us there!" Antonio told them "we will need to be fast, we will NOT need the zords" Antonio held out his hands. Jayden took one, Mia took the other. Emily took Mia's and Mike's. kevin took Mike's and Jayden's.

Antonio turned them all into light and travelled to the center of the Earth. He was not surprised to find the Pure's already there.

Antonio looked at Telak. "Old friend, i was disappointed to find you wasnt going to join us... But thank you for bringing the rangers to there death." Telak annouced, Antonio let go of Mia's hand but held Jaydens tighter.

"We came here to stop you Telak" Antonio shouted

"Yes, i know" Telak looked at Antonio "Young one, you could have been very special to us... you are stronger than most, very rare of you"

"What?" Antonio asked

"You dont only have the pure light in you but you have the darkness to" Telak smiled "Your father was from the pure dark clan"

"they were destroyed years ag-" Antonio cut himself of "You kept some, treated them like slaves used them, tortured them with light"

"Indeed we did, your father got out and met your mother" Telak said

"They had me and my brother"

"What happened to your brother?" Telak asked

"he got murdered"

"By who?" Telak asked

"A samurai"

"Which samurai?"

"the red samurai... Kai"

"Your fiance's father killed your brother" Telak screamed with anger "And you still love him"

"You'll never understand" Antonio shot back

"Yes i do" Telak smirked "You are more human than i thought" Telak raised his hadn to fire a beam of light but Antonio raised his and shot a beam of darkness. The darkness destroyed the Light with in seconds.

"darkness always wins... The only reason Light won all those years ago was because they didnt fight back." Antonio shouted back, releasing jaydens hand he stepped forwards "The darkness refused to fight... The light took this as an advanced and killed them. You murdered millions of people because you wanted revenge. You want to kill all living beings for killing Pure lights when you did the exact same thing"

"They wanted to live with humans" Telak spat, and raised both his hands shooting out beams of light. Antonio dodged them easily

"I have had my powers for less than a day and i have already got you beaten" Antonio spoke and raised his hands "I am no murderer but i will not step away from a battle"

"You know why?" Telak shouted "Pure light and darkness were made to kill"

"That is true... Millions of years ago we were made to kill but i will change that" Antonio smiled.

"Then i declare WAR!" Telak shouted seconds later.


	8. Death

"Antonio?" Jayden asked

"Run!" Antonio shouted to the rangers as a load of beams came flying there way. Antonio put up his shield of Darkness which made the beams melt into the shield making it glow.

"Antonio!" Jayden said placing his hand on top of Antonio's "I will not run from a battle"

"Neither will i" Kevin said stepping forward.

"i will stay and fight" Emily said standing next to Kevin, Mike stepped forward.

"If i'm going out, than i might as well go out with a boom" Mike smiled

"Were a team" Mia said standing next to Mike.

"Alright Mia, Emily and Mike find the gems and bring them to me. Kevin and Jayden morph and help me with these."

"There humans" Kevin protested

"There not humans, there monsters" Antonio breathed "Pure light was a peaceful... Not any more, they just as bad as a nighlok"

"Then we shall fight until the end" Kevin smiled

"Fight until the end" Jayden smiled, Antonio pushed the shield of darkness sending it at the Pure lights, making them fly back. 10 of them were killed,

"We have 90 more to kill,shout ever time one is dead" Antonio said and rasied his hands and kept shooting them. Jayden and Kevin ran into war.

Things were going great until a pure light aimed for Jayden... Jayden wasnt looked,he didnt see. Antonio ran out and jumped in front of Jayden taking the hit for him. Jayden spun just in time to catch Antonio's falling body.

"ANTONIO!" Jayden fell to his knees with Antonio's head in his lap. Jayden unmorphered and ran a hand through Antonio's hair.

"Jayden... I... Love... You..." Antonio muttered before his eyes fell closed and his heart stopped beating.

**AN: I made my self cry :'( ALso please review and tell me what u think, the more reviews telling me to keep Antonio alive, the more magic is in my story. Please review i don't want to kill Antonio but i want what the readers want. **


	9. There has to be a way!

"NOOOO!" Jayden screamed and let the tears fall down his face. "Please... NO!"

"Jayden" kevin said from behind him "I'm so sorry"

"He can't be dead" Jayden shook antonio's body but it was no use.

"You love him a lot dont you?" Caray asked

"Yes... i-i just... c-can't" Jayden broke down buring his head in Antonio's hair he cried.

"We can not fight you unarmed... I dont understand, why do you love him?"

"He is my bestfriend, he has been there through everything, He is kind, funny, nice, caring..." Jayden stopped and looked down "He is everything... I cant live without him... So finish me of aswell"

"We cannot do that" Caray said, than turned around "STOP!" he shouted to the other pure Lights. Than Mia, Emily and Mike ran up to Jayden

"We couldn't find the ge-" Mike cut him self of when he saw a lifeless Antonio.

"I need the gems... they create a power disk, that brings people back to life." Jayden said and placed antonio on the floor. Jayden stood up and took the red crystal of Antonio.

"Jayden" Caray spoke "You say you need the 8 crystals"

"Yes" jayden replied "To bring him back"

"I shall give you the 8 crystals if you let us leave this world"

"If you promise never to return"

"Thats a promise" Caray smiled evily and brought out the 7 missing crystals. Jayden smiled and took the crystals.

"The grey Metal crystal" Jayden said placing it on Antonios chest.

"The red Fire crystal

The brown Earth crystal

The white Air crystal

The blue Water crystal

The yellow Light crystal

The black darkness crystal

And finally all of the crystals combined" Jayden had placed each crystal in a neat circle on Antonio's chest. The gems Started to glow and formed a neat power disk. Jayden grabbed the disk and placed it on his sword (I forgot what there called sorry). He spun the disk and it didnt do anything.

"I dont know what to do!" Jayden admitted "He didnt tell me how"

"I can help" Caray took the sword of jayden and pushed it threw Antonio's heart.

"NOO!" Jayden screamed and pushed Caray away. Jayden got to his knees and pulled out the sword "Killed with my own sword"

"He was already dead" Caray said carmly "There was no disk to save a life he lied"

"Why? I thought... i love him so much i can't believe he's gone"

"There is one way to save him!" Caray told him

"How?" Jayden asked

"Travel to the Ghost plane and ask the king for Antonios life" Caray smiled and Jayden nodded his head.

"How do i get there?" Jayden asked

"You drink a potion" Caray replied and waved his hand, with a flash of light a potion appeared in his hands. "Drink it!"

"Okay" Jayden smiled, and drank the potion, he swayed slightly and looked up at Caray "I feel-" Jayden collapsed next to Antonio and his eyes slid shut.

"Take the others to the camp, Than take Jayden and Antonio to the medical bay" Caray smirked evily and grabbed the disk of the sword. "Now this is what we wanted!"

**AN: whats going to happen to Antonio? What is the disk actually for? Why does Caray want the disk?**

**Review to find out! "JAYDEN SAVE ANTONIO!" i kept screaming at the screen and mental hit myself, i realised i actually need to write it. I'm so stupid LOL.**


	10. Here we are!

**AN: so sorry for the long wait, i was very busy. Here is the next chapter for you. Thanks for the nice reviews and i hope you dont hate me for too long.**

_**(Bold italic= Jayden)**_

(Normal= Caray)

_(Italic=?)_

Chapter 10

Caray flipped the disk in his hand and smirked. As he walked into Telak and Sezah's room. He raised the disk above his head and connected to its power. Caray's hair turned white and his eyes turned completely black. The disk dissolved into his hands and ran through his body.

Caray felt the power with in him. He felt the power of the gods.

"Finally, i will take earth for myself and make the humans beg at my feet for mercy" Caray laughed evily and shot lightening at Telak and Sezah... Killing them. Caray walked out and looked around him, seeing all the Pure lights laying around and talking. They act almost human. The sight made Caray sick.

_**Jaydens eyes started to open slowly and he looked around confused. **__Where am i? __**He thought to himself as he rose to his feet. He left his head spin slightly, so he grabbed onto the closest thing there was. Jayden felt something wet on his fingers, so he looked down at his hands. He saw blood run down his hand and onto his wrist. He looked confused for a second before he looked up... Dead bodies, everywhere. **_

_**Jayden felt bad, there was just bodies for miles and miles. He took a step forward and heard a horrible crunching sound, His head snapped down and saw a hand... So small, so young, so tender. He felt his eyes start to water and his vision get blurred. **_

_**"Where am i?" Jayden asked himself as he fell to his knees in sorrow. **_

_**"You are in a parallel universe" A voice spoke, Jayden turned around and saw a young man standing there in a white cloak splattered in blood. "A few years ago, Caray took in the power of the gods, It was the disk. He took over the world and killed anyone who wouldnt bow down to him, even the pure lights."**_

_**"Why?" Jayden asked **_

_**"He wanted power" The man paused "The strange thing is the disk could only be formed by he red ranger in love" **_

_**"I can't believe a trusted Caray" Jayden said in shock**_

_**"You trusted him!" The voice bellowed **_

_**"I didnt mean to, Antonio was killed, i would do anything for him" Jayden defended "I love him, i want him to be my self, Caray told me i would be able to find him if i drank a potion...But i ended up here" **_

_**"Thats what are red ranger did!" the man screamed "You know what happened, he died because he was stupid."**_

_**"I know, i just want him back" Jayden shouted back, with tears threaten to fall. **_

_**"Then i shall send you back, to your world" The man spoke softly **_

_**"NO! Not without Antonio" Jayden shouted but the man just smirked "He isnt here" **_

_**"What! Where is he?" **_

_**"He's gone, dead people can't be revived Jayden"**_

_**"No, he will even if it take me forever, i will find him." Jayden yelled, trying to fight the tears that are threatening to fall. **_

_Slowly but surely his eyes opened and he looked around. _

_"Where am i?" He wondered and sat up he felt pain in his heart but didnt know why._

_"Antonio!" He heard, Antonio looked up and saw..._


	11. Hope

_**(Bold italic= Jayden)**_

(Normal= Caray)

_(Italic=Antonio)_

Chapter 11

_"Antonio!" He heard, Antonio looked up and saw... His father._

_"W-what?" Antonio stuttered _

_"Hello son" His father, Allen spoke. _

_"Dad?" Antonio walked __forward__ slightly _

_"Where am i?" Antonio asked _

_"By the door to heaven"_

_"NO! i can't die yet, what about Jayden?" Antonio signed and ran his hand through his hair. He really __didn't__ want to leave Jayden, he loved him._

_"I'm sorry son, but you are gone, You'll never return to earth. No one has the strength to mess with life and death." Allen smiled sadly _

_"I have the power of darkness and light. Most importantly i have the power of love. So don't tell i am not powerful enough." Antonio snapped "I will NOT leave Jayden, i love him"_

_"I understand that but he is a samurai, one of those that killed us" _

_"He's different dad, i know it. He loves me just as much as i love him"__Antonio argued "Please help me return"_

"_I don't no son! After everything the samurai rangers have put us through we can't just let are son, date them" _

"_Dad, he's not just my boyfriend he is my fiance, i will not leave him, i will not die, i will be returned to him" Antonio shouted and started looking around, for something... Anything. There was nothing though, he was stuck. _

"_i'm so sorry Antonio" Allen spoke came up to Antonio, pulling him into a hug. _

"_No! No, no, no, no" Antonio repeated, "JAYDEN!" _

"_**JAYDEN!" Jayden heard bellowing in his head **_

"_**Antonio!" Jayden called and closed his eyes. Then something clicked in his mind. 'Antonio can you hear me' Jayden thought**_

'_Jayden, where are you, i can hear you but i can't see you'_

'_**I think we have a telepathic connection, somehow' Jayden replied **_

'_Jayden i want you, here with me. I miss you sooo much' Antonio cried into his head and let his head drop onto his fathers shoulder "All i want is Jayden, i don't care about anything else" _

**I have huge writers block, this is the only thing i could think of writing, i am going to write a small serious, to try and get rid of it, but i am going to completely write it before uploading, so i can update it every week, it may take a while, but i can't seem to think of anything for this story, or alien. So please give me time to get rid of this writers block.**


End file.
